


Mon Petit Ange- Human! Tamatoa/Reader NSFW

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Creampie, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, French Kissing, French nicknames, Growling, Hickeys, Light Choking, Multi, Spanking, Tama speaks french, bottom reader, dick knot?? yeah, reader has female naughty bits but is otherwise gender neutral, reader's desperate, sex puns, teasing and grinding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Tama's your big, french daddy-bear, and he's beyond horny for his little angel. Moan for him, and you'll be rewarded.





	Mon Petit Ange- Human! Tamatoa/Reader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> All French translations are at the end! :D
> 
> The reader was originally me, so please excuse both the reader's biological bits and some other lil' things. Other than that, the reader insert is entirely you and gender neutral.
> 
> Now, get ready to get smashed by our favorite shiny boy~  
> *Note, he's human in this fic, and my design.

“Take off your pants for me, chéri~,” Tamatoa purred from his place at my feet.

I blushed hot, sitting up slowly to adjust myself. I averted his lustful gaze, slipping my pants down my legs and then off my feet. I tossed them to the side, and looked at him cutely. He smirked, “Good baby~”. Tama’s teal eyes shone in the dim glow of the fairy lights strung around my room, and I could see the faint shine of his pink and blue markings. I felt like prey, and he was the predator. A hungry, horny predator. I shivered, goosebumps trailing my skin at his smooth honey voice.

He placed his hands on my knees, gently pushing my legs apart, “Now~ Leave your lil’ panties on. I’m gonna tease the hell out of you~” I whined, leaning back against the bed and looking up at him. His bright white smirk glowed in the dark, his teeth looking dangerously sharp. My face went red hot, and I squeaked, “T-Tama…”  
“No, chérie~ You refer to me as Daddy now,” he growled, setting my fragile legs on his hips. He pressed his crotch against mine, slowly grinding through our clothes. I squeaked, my mouth popping open in surprise and embarrassment. He chuckled darkly, leaning down over me to pin my hands over my head. I squirmed, “D-daddy…”

“Yes, trésor~?” He purred, holding my waist with his other warm hand. I almost melted into it, when he started kissing my breast. “A-ah!” I looked away, a blushing mess. He chuckled again, “Is there a problem~?” I breathed shakily, “N-no…”. He smiled, grinding just a bit harder. I could feel how big he was, and he was big. I shivered, beginning to pant hard.

Tama pressed my wrists harder into the pillow, practically telling me to stay like the good puppy I was. Letting go, he gently trailed his hand down my cheek and against my collar bone, then began stroking my neck. I gasped, “O-oh~” He knew that was my most sensitive spot, and he was going to use that knowledge to his advantage. His fingers caressed the side of my neck, up and down, back and forth, prodding against my skin. Stroking up towards my jaw, he found my pressure point, and lightly pet it, ever so gently.

“D-Daddy~!!!” I moaned cutely, clutching his hips with my thighs. My back arched slightly, and he purred. Tama pecked up and down my chest, peppering me with warm, wet kisses. “Mmmmm~ Say my name~” he whispered, breathing hot against my skin. I moaned quietly, trying to buck into his agonizingly slow grinding. He pinned my hips still with his left hand, his right slowly beginning to squeeze my throat.

I gasped, feeling his tongue slip through his thick lips, licking alongside one of my nipples. He gently bit onto my piercing there, pulling on it. I whined, “A-ahhh~...” I felt him smirk. His large hand tightened on my throat, lightly squeezing it, and I gasped pleasantly, “A-ah~” My eyes shut tightly, brows turning up in utter pleasure.  
“H-harder…” I pleaded. He smirked, moaning in response. I whined as his grinding got slower, his licks turned to sucking, and his hand squeezed harder around my neck. “Y-yes… f-fuck…” I whispered, feeling the blood rush away from my head. I went a bit dizzy, smiling brightly and blushing redder than fire. Tama chuckled, biting my nipple so far as to leave some hickeys against my pale skin.

He loosened his grip on my neck and hips, and I gasped for air, a smile plastered onto my red face. “Nnnghh~” I panted, rolling my hips into his grinding. He trailed his kisses up to my neck, letting go of my throat to slide his hand down my body. He suddenly gripped my ass, and I cried out, “G-gah~! D-Daddy…” He smirked against my shoulder, slowly licking up my throat. I tilted my head back against the pillow, gasping and moaning in desperate need.

“Ma belle~” he purred, his voice deep and vibrating in my ear. I whined, moving my head to the other side. “Th-that’s m-me…,” I whimpered, and he chuckled, responding with a slow bite on the side of my neck. I moaned cutely, my hands coming down to hold his shoulders. He purred at my sudden touch, sucking sharply on my throat. He moaned quietly, sending shivers down my spine, and as he clutched my ass and side, I felt him get harder against my crotch.

I felt myself get tighter at the feeling, and he moaned deeply, suddenly gasping against my neck. Tama nearly whimpered, then laughed quietly, “God, you’re so hot~ I can feel how wet you are, chaton~” I blushed hot, noticing he was right. My underwear was nearly soaked, and my own crotch was swollen with need. I gasped, whimpering, “Wh-whatever…”

I attempted to roll against him again, but he simply pinned my hips again. Tama growled, “You will wait, mon ange~.” I mewled in response, getting my hands lost in his thick black hair. “Daddy…,” I whined, feeling him begin sucking on my neck again. I moaned, gasping and clutching his head, “P-please… I n-need you~” I tightened my legs around his hips, locking my ankles behind him, begging for him.

He growled in my ear, and I whimpered, burning heat blooming in my groin. He paused for a moment, then he groped my ass again, “Beg more baby. Tell Daddy how much you need ‘im~” I moaned, squirming under him as he continued littering my neck and chest with his markings. I panted breathlessly, kneading at his shoulders like a little kitten. I arched my back so I could grind on him in the slightest.

He moaned in my ear, managing to pin me back down, “Beg.” I whimpered, “Mmm~! F-fine… P-please Daddy…” He purred, starting to rock his hips slowly again. I panted, then mewled in his ear, “I want you~ I… nngh… I need you in me, Daddy~” I clutched his shoulders, “I want you to f-fill me all the w-way~ Stretch me p-please~... hhngh… F-fuck, u-use me or something please~ Just fuck me up…”

And this was all he needed. He growled, deep and feral, and tore off my underwear swiftly. Dropping his own, I felt his erection ready itself at my entrance, and even the tip was humongous. His precum dripped hot against my wet flesh. I blushed hot, crying out in desperation and nearly clawing at his skin, “Daddy, please~!” Tama bucked his hips hard, and nearly half of his long, thick length pushed into me. I stretched sudden and wide, clenching around him, my thighs snapping to attention around his hips.

“A-AAH~!! Y-yes~!!” My back arched high against him, and I threw my head back against the pillow, clenching my jaw in pain and pleasure. “F-fuck, babe… You’re huge…,” I whined through clenched teeth, panting hard. He panted hot into my neck, clutching my waist shakily. “And you’re tight… hhnhh…,” he moaned. I shivered at his honey voice, feeling beyond full already. We stayed like that for a moment, breathing in each other’s heated lust.

Soon, I began to relax into full pleasure around him, and gently rubbed his neck, “M-move…” Tama groaned, “Alright…”

Gathering himself again, Tama pulled out slightly, then pushed back in, purring and earning a little moan from me. Rolling his hips, he slowly thrust in and out, sucking on my neck. “Tama~” I whispered, and he clutched tighter to my waist. I felt every curve and ridge of him inside of me, and he started going faster. I tightened my legs around his hips, clenching tight around him again and whimpering.

He thrust quickly in and out of me, his member pushing against my walls fast. Every squeak and mewl I made earned me another neck bite, and every moan earned a hickey. I panted hard, eyes rolling back and closing. Tama finally thrust hard and fast, moaning and purring deeply against my skin, his lips making wet noises with every mark he made. He pushed in further, nearly to his knot, and I could feel my skin beginning to bulge.

Suddenly, his tip moved against a sensitive spot, and I cried out, clutching him tight and seeing stars. “T-TAMA~!! R-right… right th-there… f-fuck~” I clenched, and he chuckled deeply, beginning to pound right into the same sensitive spot over and over. It burned wonderfully, heat pooling around him and in my clit. My mouth hung open, little gasps and moans escaping embarrassingly past my lips.

He slid his right hand up my body to toy with my chest, rubbing and massaging comfortingly, adding a little pinch here and there. He left another little kiss on my neck, then gasped, moving his hand from my nipple to beside my head, clutching the pillow. He leaned over me, and I peeked open my eyes to look at him. My face went red-hot.  
His black curls hung loosely from his now messy ponytail, like curtains around his chocolate face. I could see his pink and blue markings glowing brightly with need, his teeth shining with it. His thick lips hung open as he moaned and gasped for breath, and his eyes were closed as he tried to focus. His gold piercings glittered under the fairy lights, and his cheeks were flushed. I moaned at the sight, smiling faintly.

I reached up to hold his neck and cheek, and he opened his teal eyes. He smiled warmly, then bit his lip and bucked into my sensitive spot hard. My eyes widened and I moaned loud, back arching, and he chuckled darkly, “Mmmm~ Mon petit ange…” He leaned down and met my lips with his, and I held his face gently. Moaning into his mouth, I rolled my hips into his fast, hard thrusts, earning a pleased groan in response. He sucked on my lips, opening his mouth to kiss more of me. I kissed him roughly back, and he purred, moving his hand from beside my head to my ass.

He rubbed it lovingly, then placed a swift slap right on it. I cried out in pleasure, clenching hard against him, and he did it again, harder. I sobbed in pleasure, and as he massaged the red mark he’d made, he pushed himself deeper into my stretched, soaking entrance all the way to his knot. I felt him push past my sweet spot, and a large bulge formed above my crotch. My eyes widened and I moaned, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Getting my hands lost in Tama’s curls, he pounded quickly in and out of me, all the way out and all the way back in. He clutched my waist and slapped my ass, massaging it when it got too red-hot. God, I was seeing stars. I was beyond hot, and began breaking into a cold sweat. I was tight around him, soaked and leaking heavily onto the bed below us. I was shaking, trying and failing to roll into his thrusts with my own, taking his entire length inside of me.

Before I knew it, I felt my climax finally coming. Wet heat filled me, and I gasped breathlessly, pulling away from the french kiss moaning frantically. I arched into him, “F-Fuck~!! I- AH~! I’m c-... I’m- fuck…” Tama slapped my ass again, and I gasped at the white-hot heat. He purred deeply, pounding into me, “Come on, mon bébé, cum for your Daddy~” He rubbed my ass again, then slapped it hard. I breathlessly moaned, “D-Daddy~!!!”  
He smiled devilishly, his eyes full of lust as he leaned over me again to watch my every expression. “Cum for me,” he demanded, “Let it all out, scream for me~.” Another slap. “Tell the city Daddy’s name~ Tell Daddy that you’re all his~”

And this was all I needed.

A sudden wave of pleasure hit me hard, arching my back high and clenching my hole tight around Tama’s huge member. He groaned, growling like a predator above me, continuing to pound into me as I rode through my orgasm. “There you go baby~,” he purred. I screamed in pleasure, gripping his shoulders and tightening hard around him. “D-DADDY~!! I- I c- can’t~,” I choked out, “It… aAH~!! It feels so- nnggh~!! G-GOOD~!”

Wave after wave of hot pleasure hit me like a truck, and I was breathlessly shaking under him. He suddenly cried out too, and I shakily smiled. He tried to hold himself together, just a little longer, “I… fuck… I’m c- cu- nNGH~!!”

I gasped as he pushed his entire eleven inches inside me, knot and all. He bulged at my stomach, letting his orgasm go. Shaky, loud moans escaped his lips, dripping from him like melted gold. I felt him pump me full of his hot cum, his load bigger than I thought it would be. My chamber stretched as he filled me up, until I couldn’t take anymore and it began to seep out onto the sheets.

He was soon finished, leaning over me, the both of us hot, sweating, and breathlessly panting. We stayed like that for a moment, and he gained enough strength to look at me, “Are you okay, mon amour?” I smiled, trying to slow my breathing, “Y-yeah… wonderFULL.” He snickered, slowly pulling out and laying down next to me. He gestured to the new bulge he’d made, “Obviously.”

I tiredly cracked up, “More like ovi-ously. It’s all ova now, though.” It took him a second, and when he got it, he wheezed, holding me close, “PFFTTT, whatever!” I moaned, exhausted and unbearably full, “I love you nounours~.” He smiled, purring, “Je t’aime aussi, mon ange~” I giggled, snuggling against him, “Awww~”

He purred more, cuddling into my shoulder, “Ice cream and a movie, babe?” I smirked, “After a nap~?” He chuckled, “You know me too well.” And with that, he gently rubbed my ass, and he easily passed out before I did.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations!  
>  -"Mon Petit Ange": My little angel  
>  -"Chéri[e]": Darling  
>  -"Trésor": Treasure  
>  -"Ma Belle": My beauty/beautiful one  
>  -"Chaton": Kitten  
>  -"Mon bébé": My baby  
>  -"Nounours": Teddy bear  
>  -"Je t'aime [aussi]": I love you [too]
> 
> Puns explained I guess, in case you didn't get it XD  
>  -"WonderFULL": he just made you his creampie whaddya think babe  
>  -"Ovi-ously, ova": Ovi and ova, meaning egg[s]; just a dumb womb/ovary joke


End file.
